The Kishin Mage Rises! Lucy’s Descent into Madness?
by nega saiyan
Summary: After one incident that not even she herself knew happened, Lucy began acting strangely; sudden immense strength, blood lust, savagery...pure insanity. Sadly, the guild was forced to send her away. However, where she went in the end leads to an entire new place and adventure, the DWMA.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 Stronger

Being number one once again, after seven long years, the guild of Fairy Tail was as wild as it ever was now that the GMG was over. Natsu was laughing and shouting like an idiot, Gray was being followed around by Juvia, somehow losing his clothes again, and Erza was enjoying a piece of strawberry cake Mira made herself. Like everyone wanted, the guild was finally happy and back to normal...Well, almost. A certain blonde haired Celestial mage was the only one who was out of her usual routine.

Ever since the games, Lucy couldn't shake this feeling of helplessness. First against Flare, then Minerva, and obviously the Eclipse Gate. Whether it was losing her keys or just not having enough pure strength and magic power, Lucy was constantly being left defenseless. Now, being back home, she has begun training herself. Right now, Lucy was doing just that with the help of Aquarius. Normally, Aquarius would have been mad and left after being summoned, but hearing Lucy actually give the order to beat her up tempted Aquarius to stay.

"Gah!" Lucy exclaimed, being slammed into the river for at least the fifth time.

She was trying to increase her strength by trying to stay standing against Aquarius' attacks, but it wasn't going well. It was mostly Lucy being thrown around and getting her clothes wet and muddy. Her clothes actually consisted of a purple athletic tank-top and gray sweat pants. They were the best clothes she had the she didn't mind getting dirty or ruined. She left her shoes off and kept her hair down.

"Jeez. Listen, I'm all about this nearly drowning you thing, but you're probably really gonna kill yourself at this rate." Aquarius said. Lucy was couching up water while catching her breath as Aquarius said this.

"No. I'm not done yet. I need to get stronger." Lucy said, getting back onto her feet. That's the same thought Lucy has been repeating over and over again in her head. Even from a distance, Aquarius could see Lucy struggling to even stand. With a sigh, Aquarius moved next to Lucy.

"If you want to get stronger, which has been really needed for a long time, at least start by taking a job alone to see your limit. Besides, you need a break." Aquarius adviced, being able to get in a small insult.

Slightly surprised by Aquarius' words of advice, Lucy looked down at the water to see her own reflection. Looking very closely, Lucy saw herself in an entirely different way. Her arms were so skinny, her hair was too well kept, and she could understand why everyone says she needs to lose weight.

"...Well, I guess that can work. Thanks Aquarius, you're a good-" Lucy was in the middle thanking her mermaid spirit, but of course Aquarius had somehow vanished while Lucy was looking over her reflection.

With an irritated twitch in her eye, Lucy knew Aquarius must've gone back to the Celestial Spirit World for a date, and whether Aquarius said those things to be helpful or just to get out of helping Lucy for a moment, she'll never know for sure. With a sigh, Lucy slipped back on her shoes so she could walk home. As she took her usual path, walking on the edge of the creek, Lucy was surprised to find a piece of paper attached to the door to her place.

 _"Huh? A flyer?"_ Lucy thought, grabbing it off the door. On closer inspection, it turned out to be a mission from the guild. She decided to read what it said.

 **Female Mage Needed; Rogue Golem**

 **Location: Lugia Town**

 **Reward: 2,000,000**

"A rogue golem? I bet I could deal with that. How nice of them to leave me a job, with a great pay too!" Lucy said, assuming it was from Natsu and the others.

Taking the flyer inside with her, Lucy took a quick shower before eating dinner she made for herself so she could go to bed. She left the flyer on a black duffle bag so she would remember to pack first thing in the morning. With one last giddy smile, Lucy leaps onto her bed and closes her eyes to have a pleasant sleep...but that didn't go exactly as planned.

* * *

 _Lucy was running through empty streets of a city she didn't recognize, the only things visible being the cobblestone road she ran on and the buildings she was running past..._

 _A_ _ll the while hearing a voice; it was feminine, cold, and uncaring, and it repeated the same thing over and over again..._

 ** _"Snake, Snake, Cobra, Cobra..."_**

 _Somehow, without her even noticing, something had coiled around Lucy from the neck down to her knees. It pulled her back with a forceful jerk until it slammed her against what was probably a wall..._

 _Gasping for air, everything around Lucy began to practically melt away until she was only surrounded by darkness..._

 _But, there something else in the darkness, something sinister,_ _something... **insane**..._

 _Opening her eyes once she finally gained enough air, Lucy's face paled when she saw what was now in front of her..._

 _Three separate eyes, each one wide with insanity, boring holes into Lucy..._

* * *

"AH!" Lucy cried, bolting up into a sitting position. Taking in a deep breaths, she was covered in sweat, still clutching the blankets in fear.

 _"What...what was that?..."_ Lucy thought, slowly catching her breath. Loud banging at her door caused Lucy's thinking to be interrupted.

"Hey Lucy! Come on, it's almost noon!" a man, who she recognized as Natsu, called through the door. Confused, Lucy looked at her alarm clock to see it somehow now on the floor, cracked and the hands stuck in place.

"Oh man, must've knocked it over by accident." Lucy muttered to herself, swinging her legs off the bed to pick up the clock.

"Oh, and give me a minute Nastu!" Lucy called out, setting down her clock before dashing to her closet.

However, as she began her daily routines, Lucy has yet to realize her dire situation. The three eye marks on her back confirm that...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy quickly came out of her apartment, dressed in a black cardigan over a bright purple v-neck tank-top, along with a blue pleated skirt with her usual brown boots. Over her shoulder was the bag she packed just last night, which included the job request.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait." Lucy greeted.

"What took ya so long? You never sleep in." Natsu asked nonchalantly.

"Sorry, I just had a nightmare and-" As Lucy explained, she suddenly gripped her head while hunching over for several seconds. As she was recalling her nightmare, it was as if something was ripping the memory from inside her head.

"Lucy!?" Happy panicked, hovering near her. Remaining silent for a moment, Lucy's eyes unknowingly shifted to a deep red color, just for an instant. She quickly regained her composure, even though her face was unable to be seen by her two partners.

"Huh? O-oh, sorry guys, I guess my head just hurt a bit." Lucy replied while rubbing her head.

"Jeez, I was worried for a second." Natsu said with a sigh.

"We should've remembered Lucy is pretty weird." Happy said with snicker. The moment he said that, Lucy's eyes flashed red again, followed by her arm shooting out and grabbing Happy by his neck. The small exceed quickly began to squirm and gasp for air.

"Lucy, what the hell!? Let go of him!" Natsu exclaimed, rushing over to help his exceed partner.

But, to Natsu's surprise, Lucy's grip was unmoving. The only response eventually given to her Dragon-Slayer was by Lucy tilting her up as if she was a ragdoll, looking at them with a ghoulishly wide grin and her eyes glowing from the crimson red now inside them.

"Watch what you say to me little runt, unless you want to be cut down to an even smaller runt." Lucy uttered, even including a demented chuckle, causing her two friends to actually sweat in fear. Natsu was even made to step away from Lucy. Happy had tears begin to stream from his eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Happy whimpered.

Without batting an eye, Lucy thrust Happy back into Natsu's arms before walking right past her friends, her head unsettlingly bobbing back and forth as she continued her small amounts of deranged laughing. The two of them hesitated as they turned around to watch their friend as she was leaving.

"N-Natsu, what's wrong with Lucy?" Happy questioned, trembling in Natsu's hold.

It took Natsu several moments before he could answer. The feeling he had when Lucy looked him in the eye, it was the same one that he felt once before...against Gildarts. However, this time, it wasn't simply sheer power, it was Lucy's entire aura; even her smell changed.

"I...don't know. But, maybe she'll be better soon." Natsu replied, not even sure of that answer himself.

* * *

Not far around the corner, Lucy hid herself in an alleyway, where she fell to her knees, with her gasping for air. Her eyes and personality were back to normal, but Lucy now seemed like she'd seen something that resembled her worst nightmare.

"What was...who did..." Lucy muttered, her whole body trembling.

Back with Natsu and Happy, Lucy was just barely able to pay attention to exactly what happened, even if it was just a few moments ago. It was almost like someone, or something, took over her body. However, instead of taking over, it was more like Lucy herself let that change happen.

"That feeling, it was..just like my dream..."Lucy said under her breath, holding her head in shock.

Finally, looking up from the ground, Lucy was once again stricken by shock and horror. Now standing above her was a woman, wearing a simple one-piece of clothing that has pants legs, a hood, and that was sleeveless. Lucy recognized the woman immediately, even if she didn't see her face any time before. It was the one chanting in her dream.

"Well, well, I see you've had a good experience with your new side." the woman said. Lucy scrambled away and shot up onto her feet.

"You...Wh-who are you? What do you want from me?" Lucy asked, slowly backing up.

With a snicker, the woman swiftly pulled her hood back, finally letting Lucy see her face. The woman had blonde hair in a braid on her chest while the rest stopped at the base of her neck. Her eyes, they resembled those of snakes.

"My name is a Medusa, I'm a witch, but also a scientist. And as of why I'm here, I just happen to be in need of a new assistant and test subject." the woman introduced.

Even as Medusa spoke, Lucy's whole body was trembling. Her mind was screaming at her to run, but Lucy got the feeling that if she did, this woman would kill her in an instant. Even knowing this, Lucy finally forced herself to turn and try to run. But as she did, Lucy was once again stopped by a boy standing behind her at the ally's entrance. He was skinny and looks frail, but what forced Lucy to stop was what was 'attached' to the boy. It was creature with pitch black skin and a built body, its eyes even replaced with 'X' marks. To make things worse, the boy held a black broadsword.

"Oh, this is bad. We're supposed to make this girl stay put, but she's already tried to run. I don't know how to handle this." the boy muttered. The creature then actually started yanking on the boy's face.

"Just stop your complaining and attack her already! She's just a simple human with a small soul, not even good food!" the monster exclaimed, punching the boy on the head before practically melting into the boy's body.

As the boy effortlessly lifted his sword up, Lucy quickly began to react by reaching for her Celestial Spirit Keys. To her shock, Lucy's keys were gone. Looking behind her, Medusa had used a strange snake-like arrow to silently take Lucy's keys.

In the end, the moment Lucy was cornered in that alley, her fate was sealed.

 ** _"Scream-Gamma!"_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just outside of the alleyway, Lucy emerged, supporting herself on the walls. Without a word, she made her way to the train station, her body lurching back and forth, including her head bobbing back and forth as well. The request poster was slipped her in her belt on her hip. It didn't take her long to find it. She was about to board when a clerk in the booth stopped her.

"Um, sorry ma'am, but you need to buy a ticket first." the clerk announced.

Lucy jerked to a stop, slowly turning her head in the clerk's direction. Even if they were only 3 feet apart, the clerk couldn't clearly see Lucy's face. But, he was able to see when Lucy suddenly gained a madly wide smile, including one of her eyes seeming to glow an ominous red..

"...Hey...wanna play a game? Hehe..." Lucy chuckled with her mad smile.

On the very last car of the train leaving Magnolia, Lucy stood on the back of it, laughing as she looked down at her newly blood stained hands, even having specs of blood on her face. And the look in her eyes, it was not one she would normally have. Lucy's eye showed sheer enjoyment of the fact of what she had done. Not only that, the familiar warm gleam in her eyes is gone. Her eyes were more lifeless, the eyes of killer.

"Oh, too bad. That man was no fun." Lucy mumbled to herself, madly licking small amounts of blood off her hands.

Back at the station, inside of the booth that the clerk was in, there was now a gruesome sight. The man now laid on the floor, his newly spilled blood pooling under him. His blood smeared all of the walls, including the glass. That scene was inevitably noticed by a woman passing by. As expected, her scream of terror rang out, Lucy just barely hearing it. Her maddening smile returned, even more twisted.

"Yeah, no fun at all. _He bled out far too fast~!_ "

* * *

Far above the train station and the rest of Magnolia, Crona and Medusa hovered in the sky. In her hands, Medusa spun an empty syringe, only containing small specks of black liquid. Not too mention, on the tip of it was fresh blood from a certain unlucky Celestial Mage. Back in the alley, after being hit by Crona's attack, Medusa injected a dose of black blood into Lucy. That resulted in any damage done to Lucy to be instantly healed, however, it will inevitably strengthen her madness.

"How amusing. It seems even the small dose of black blood now in her system is working quite nicely with the madness now inside her." Medusa chuckles, throwing the syringe in the air before using one of her arrows to shatter it, pieces of glass glittering in the light as they fall to the ground below.

"Magic and madness mixed together in one being. This experiment may be quite the fruitful one." Medusa muses with a devious smile.

* * *

 ***Timeskip: 3 Days***

The following days of Lucy's strange behavior seemed to be longer than any. The Fairy Tail Guild was alerted of the train station murder, so a bounty was put out for the capture of whoever did this. In the meantime, Lucy had gone off on her mission. Natsu and the others were all shocked that she left by herself, even with her strange behavior that day.

On the third day, the guild doors with a loud slam. To everyone's surprise, it was Lucy now standing in the doorway. An even more surprising fact was her new appearance. Her hair was more shaggy than before, and her new clothes involved a black sleeveless trench coat over with white boy shorts and a hot-pink off-shoulder top. It was all completed with black biker boots.

Even though everyone was was staring at her, Lucy simply greeted them with a playfully innocent smile. It didn't help that she was even dragging a massive boulder behind her from the golem she took down. A hook seemed to have been shoved into the rock, which let a rope be tied to the hook to be able to pull it along. It had several clusters of gemstones coming out of it. As she dragged it into the guild hall with her, the rest of Lucy's team came to greet her.

"Um...W-welcome back, Lucy." Wendy said, holding Charla in her arms. Lucy continued to hold her innocent smile, as forced as she may be making it.

"Lucy, did you really take down the golem on your own?" Erza asked. Hearing that, Lucy's innocent smile was quickly replaced with a more sadistic smirk.

"Of course, I'm not as weak as you people may think." Lucy answered. All of her friends were stunned by that answer, not too mention her tone and expression.

"And, the boulder, what's it for, exactly?" Gray asked.

Slowly tilting her head, Lucy soon let out a deranged chuckle before suddenly turning and punching the stone full force. The boulder practically shattered instantly, gemstones shooting throughout the guild hall. Everyone had to duck and shield themselves. Lucy proceeded to grab a prism or two from the remnants of the rocks.

"Gemstones. They can make such beautiful works of art. Even weapons." Lucy said, admiring the stones with a twisted look. It was then all of her friends saw the look in Lucy's eyes. Not only did her eyes no longer have any warmth in them, they held more malice than before. They could tell that this wasn't the Lucy they knew. Something has changed, and for the worse.

"Lucy...What's happened to you?" Natsu muttered. Hearing the question, Lucy looked back at her group of friends. Her mad smile quickly returned as she answered.

"Nothing much, just figured out how much more fun I could have with enough bloodshed~!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Peoples! Sorry for the wait, but I'm finally on Winter Break, so I'm finally back in the mood to write!**

 **Anyway, time for a poll! It will decide how and who finds Lucy for events to come!** **Well, can't wait to hear from you guys. Until then, goodbye peoples!**

 **POLL #1: Who Lucy goes with?**

 **A) DWMA**

 **B) Medusa**

 **C) Other-Comment**

 **POLL #2: How Lucy leaves?**

 **A) On solo mission**

 **B) On team mission**

 **C) Sent away by guild**

 **D) Other-Comment**


End file.
